Stupid Traditions
by Havendance
Summary: Tidus and Yuna go on a walk and Tidus goes on a rant about summoners. (Implied Tidus/Yuna, but not really shippy.)


Yuna was on her third kind-of maybe date with Tidus when the topic of summoners came up. It surprised her that it came up at all. Most people didn't really talk about it. It wasn't like Tidus knew about her father or anything.

"It's just really stupid," Tidus said, "that summoners have to die." They were walking down the beach, which would've been more romantic if it were a proper tropical kind of beach and not the rocky, foggy kind that they got this close to Mt. Gagazet. "We've been fighting Sin for centuries and we haven't come up with a better way?"

Yuna had never really thought about it much. She shrugged. "There's no other way to defeat Sin. If there was, we would've found it by now."

"Well, maybe we're lazy. We have a way and we just aren't trying hard enough to find an alternative."

"Rikku told me they tried using Machina once and it failed."

"Well, that was like a hundred years ago, we've got to have developed better weapons since then."

Yuna shrugged. "I guess, but summoners do the job."

Tidus kicked a rock into the water. "Look, how many high summoners have we actually had in the last five hundred years Sin has been around? Seven?"

"Twelve." They told her that at the temple as part of her training, before Rikku convinced her to stop her training.

"Still, that isn't a lot. Each one only brought about a calm for five years at the most and then the struggle begins again. It's stupid."

Yuna bent over to pick up a seashell that had washed up. What remained of it was a narrow spiral, like a ronso's horn. She slipped it into her pocket. "What do you think we should do then?"

Tidus kicked some more pebbles into the water. "I don't know, something. Anything new. It's got to be better than raising people just to send to there deaths."

"They have a choice," Yuna said firmly. No one had forced her to start her training. It was something that she'd decided on her own.

"But what kind of choice is it? They basically brainwash people into believing in some great destiny. Then they drag other idiots along with them to their deaths." He threw a rock this time, winding back and sending it skipping across the water and out of sight. "People like my Dad," he mutter, glaring at the horizon.

Yuna had started to correct him but stopped. "Your father was a guardian?" She asked gently.

Tidus gave a harsh laugh. "Sure was. He was a casualty to Lord Summoner number twelve. For all the good that did him. Two years of peace and then everything started again."

Yuna stifled a little gasp and did a quick inventory of her father's guardians in her head. Only one of them had had a son that she knew of. "You're Sir Jecht's son?" She asked.

He gave that same laugh. "Sure am. Not that he was much of Father."

She could see the resemblance now. They had the same wild look in their eye and the same grace in the blitzball court. "My Father was Lord Braska," she said softly, looking out at the grey, stormy sky. "He always felt like he was doing the right thing for Spira." She'd wanted to do that same thing once upon a time. She still did, but Rikku wouldn't let her.

"Good for him," Tidus said. "I just wish that he hadn't dragged Dad along for the ride." He threw another rock, not as far this time. "Maybe if there was another way to defeat Sin, he wouldn't have just run off and left me and Mom alone."

"Maybe we could find one." It was an impulsive thought that had slipped past her lips and Yuna half-wanted to pull it back, instead, she kept talking. "Another way to defeat Sin." A way that she could follow in her father's footsteps without Rikku threatening to kidnap her to keep her out of harm's way.

Tidus smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He held out his hand. "Shake on it?"

Yuna wasn't sure if this was for real, but she shook his hand anyway. "Yeah."

Neither of them had any idea how to start, but it was decided. They were going to defeat Sin

* * *

 **AN: This is just a quick, AU-ish Tidus/Yuna (Do they have a ship name? Tuna?) fic I wrote to get back in the swing of writing. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
